The Adventures of L'thelan
by Lethalliin
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. These are the adventures of L'thelan during all her adventures during her hunt for the Arch Demon. This is part of the L'thelan Saga.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please forgive any typos. I'd appreciate any help all of you fellow authors could give me and enjoy the story. I do not own any of the DA:O/Mass Effect characters, except for my OCs

################################################## ##

_"The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven. But instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation… until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker, help us all."_

_**Duncan**_

################################################## ########

Prologue

"Come children, it's almost time for bed," I said towards my brood of children.

"But mother," they pleaded in unison.

"We're not tired and you promised to tell us how you defeated the Arch Demon, Saren, the Collectors and the Reapers," said my second eldest daughter, Hawke.

"You should have told me earlier, it's too late now," I said, sarcasm lining my words.

"Now Shepard you did promise them that now didn't you?" Garrus nudged.

"Why are you always on their side?" I asked sarcastically.

"Please mother," my children begged.

"Okay, but I'll only tell you one every night and only if your father helps with the dishes."

"See children- wait, what? Bu-"

"Please dad," my children begged in unison.

"Okay," Garrus said, in a residing sigh.

"My journey started back in the time of the fifth Blight, when I had stopped the Arch Demon. And this is how the tale goes…"


	2. Chapter 1: The cave

Hey everyone! So this is chapter one. Enjoy!

And again, I do not own any DA:O/Mass Effect characters, except for my OCs.

################################################## ###############

"There's a ghost in me,  
Who wants to say I'm sorry,  
Doesn't mean I'm sorry."

**Ladytron, "Ghosts"**

################################################## ################

**The cave**

I was busy scouting for game when I saw Tamlen talking to someone. As I got closer I realised he was talking to a group of shem. He had his bow and arrow drawn and was aiming at the one in the middle.

I came out of the bushes with my bow and arrow drawn, walking cautiously towards Tamlen's side and not taking my aim off the shem for even a second.

"You're just in time. I found these… **humans** lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt," said Tamlen in a hostile tone. "What do you say, lethallin? What should we do with them?"

"Let's find out what they're doing here," I said, in a guarded voice.

"Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live," Tamlen hissed next to me. "Remember what the last shem did to you?"

"L-look… we didn`t come here to be trouble. We just found a cave," said the shem in the middle. Probably the leader of the group.

"If you've been there, you should have treasure to prove it," I said, in a more hostile tone.

"I… I have proof! Here… we found this just inside the entrance," said the shem.

He handed over what seemed to be an ordinary tablet at the time. Then I noticed the carvings.

"It's elvish! Remarkable," I said, in an excited tone.

Tamlen glared at me then turned his attention back to the shem.

"So you're more akin to thieves then actual bandits," he almost hissed the words toward the shem.

Then the shem, seeing Tamlen pull the arrow even further, said, "I…I swear we didn't take… I mean steal anything else."

"Why not?" I asked, again in my guarded voice.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!" he said, and I sensed he was telling the truth.

"I don't believe him. What do you think L`thelan, should we let them go?" Tamlen asked, cautiously, yet curiously.

"So they can bring a mob to drive us out? Kill them all," I said, unaware of the turn of events that were going to change my life forever.

"Yes, one could expect no less from a shem. This will not take long…"

We killed all three shem. They barely had time to run.

* * *

"Yes, Hawke?" I asked my second eldest daughter.

"What is a shem? And is… was your real name L`thelan?"

"A shem is Dalish word for humans. And yes, your sister is named after myself," I replied, in a calm tone.

"So… are we part Dalish?" she asked, humour sparking in her eyes.

"Yes, my love," I replied.

"Mother how old were you when that happened?" my eldest son, Duncan, asked.

"I was seventeen years old and I was raised by foster parents," I replied, to my son's question.

"So you were as old as Hawke?" he asked again.

"Is it true mother?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, it is true," I replied. "Now may I continue with the story?"

"Did you really kill those three men?" my youngest son, Mordin, asked. "Mother can continue story after question."

"Yes, and it was a choice that I still regret," I replied, plainly.

"Wait, one more question," Hawke said. "What did you look like?"

"Well, I had long brown hair and I always wore it in a ponytail. My eyes were dark brown. And my skin was quite pale," I describe shortly to my daughter.

"Really?" my children asked in unison, gaping at me in uncertainty.

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, it's pretty hard imagining you like that," Duncan said.

"Well, you'll find out why I look differently from back then," I said, giving my children a sly smile.

* * *

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious," Tamlen said, with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm not sure… I have a bad feeling about this 'demon'," I said, in a worried tone.

"Skittish shems say it's a demon and you believe them? They probably woke up a bear," said Tamlen, in a teasing tone. "Let's see if these ruins actually exist. Then we'll worry about what to do."

There was no reasoning with him so we walked west, towards the direction the shem had come from and found two wolves feasting on a dead halla. They attacked us on sight, but we defeated them.

I walked over towards the halla and prayed for its soul to find its way to the Creators and live on happily.

There were a few more turns and then we saw it…

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you, lethallin?"

"No, and that worries me. We should be wary, Tamlen."

"Always the careful one. Fine, but I'm not running back until I know there's something to make a fuss over," said Tamlen, agitatedly. "Come on, let's at least see what's there. How dangerous could it be?"

Yes, how dangerous could it be?


	3. Chapter 2: The Mirror

Hey! Enjoy and Read & Review.

Again, I do not own any DA:O/ME characters, except for my OCs.

################################################## ###########

The Mirror

"It… looks like the shem was telling the truth. But it looks more human than elven," whispered Tamlen beside me.

We walked down the passage, when suddenly there were two spiders, but not normal-sized ones, these were bigger than a full grown shem.

We fought hard, but we won. There were at least twenty spiders in total in the entire ruin. We emptied all the rooms we could reach, but most had huge, gnarly roots blocking the way or a locked door that I couldn`t lockpick.

Finally we found a way to get to the last room.

The statue standing there didn`t match the others in the ruins…

"I can't believe this. You recognize this statue, don't you?" Tamlen asked with curiosity.

"It's worn, but it looks vaguely familiar," I replied, thinking deep where I`ve seen this before.

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honoured the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost," he said, sounding almost like Paivel. "This looks like human architecture… with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us," I said, thinking of how much easier life would've been if we hadn`t been enslaved by the shem.

"I'd never have guessed ancient elves might have lived here! With humans!" Tamlen 'whispered' excitedly.

I looked around and saw a gigantic door. As I stepped towards it, I heard a sickening crunch. I looked down at my foot and leapt backwards, my stomach nearly emptying itself.

Tamlen walked closer and his eyes widened as big as dinner plates, along with mine.

"Wha—what happened to these people?" Tamlen asked, his voice faltering.

"I don't know. But whatever happened, it was painful. Look at their faces, it's as if their still screaming," I whispered, my body shivering softly.

The corpses were mangled and were still gooey, as if they were still in the process of decomposition. I gulped and looked closer, crouching down.

There were faint teeth marks on some of the bones. Arrows and daggers stuck out from some of the corpses. I shivered and showed Tamlen the door. He nodded.

We walked towards the door, avoiding the corpses. Suddenly we set off a trap. We were surrounded by a cloud of poisonous gasses and we heard strange noises around us.

I grabbed Tamlen`s arm and led us out of the cloud. That`s when I realised what the sounds were… they were the corpses that laid here.

They took forever to kill, but we found out that if they leave the cloud their killable, if they're in it they can't die.

I struck the last corpse through the chest. Tamlen ran closer, placing his bow on the ground.

My breath was laboured. I looked at the door and saw it was slightly open.

"Walking corpses!? This place is haunted!" Tamlen said with renewed terror.

We went back to the door as soon as the cloud had vaporized. When we walked through that door we were terrified, for what we saw was horrible…

It looked like a… sloth demon. But it was no demon, nor illusion.

Like the corpses, it was nearly impossible to kill this beast and it gave me a few good swipes. Eventually we killed it.

"I… I… the Creators! What was that thing?" I heard Tamlen cuss under his breath.

I went closer to inspect the mirror, but still from a distance.

"It`s beautiful isn't it? I wonder what the writing says?" Tamlen pondered.

"Stand back. We can't be sure it's safe," I warned, unnerved by the mirror's nearly flawless state and the bear.

"It sat here for who knows how many centuries—what could be so dangerous? Don't worry; I won't break it," Tamlen said sarcastically. "I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't—hey, did you see that?"

"Get away from it, Tamlen," I said, my voice wavering.

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again!" Tamlen said, this time with curiosity. "Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look…"

He walked up the few steps in front of the mirror. Then touched it.

"I—it's showing me a city… underground… there's a darkness…" he seemed focused on something. "I—it saw me… lethallin it's got me! Help!"

And then there was just a bright flash.

Then nothing…

Or so I thought. Even though my vision was hazy and unfocused, I saw the shem's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I wanted to reply, but I blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 3: Waking up

Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated! With the exams and all going on, I rarely get the chance to get onto my computer. So, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

And again, I do not own any DA/ME characters, except for my OCs.

################################################## ##################################

3. Waking Up

I woke up in my bed. Maybe it was just a nightmare. Wasn't it?

"You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallan," came Fenarel's voice. "You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

"How did I get here, Fenarel?" I asked.

"A shem brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?" he asked, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"I don't remember anything. I was in a cave, then… nothing," I said, worriedly.

"He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder," said Fenarel, worry lining his words. "You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone," worry was starting to consume his words. "He left you here and ran off again. The keeper's been using the old magic to heal you," he said, trying to guard his worry.

"The shemlen was a Grey Warden?" I asked.

"So he claimed. I just wish he'd told us where that cave was. Most of the hunters are looking for it right now," he said, in a residing sigh. "But the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here—I`ll get her."

I went back inside and drank some water. I had drunk five glasses, before my thirst was quenched. I went back outside and there stood our keeper, Keeper Marethari.

"I see you are awake, da`len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did…" she said, in her mother-like tone. "I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

"I kept telling Tamlen that we should have come back!" I said, and I felt almost… guilty.

"Do not worry, da`len. Even I might have been intrigued enough by such a cave to explore it further," she said. "Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

"There were walking corpses and other strange monsters," I said, in a believable tone.

"Walking corpses? Dark magic, but not darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures might have been," said the keeper. "What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember?"

"A mirror. Tamlen touched it," I said, straining the last bits of my memory, before the flash. "And a shem."

"The shem was most likely Duncan. You say there was mirror and Tamlen touched it? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected," said the keeper. _(Sigh)_ "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions," she said, walking around nervously. "Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da`len? Without you we will not find it."

"I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine," I said, though I lied at the end.

"I am relieved to hear it," she said. "I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

"The clan is leaving?" I asked.

"If there is any truth to what Duncan said, then darkspawn may show up in these parts soon. We must get away from that horde," she said, worry lining her words. "But that is not our only concern. Did you encounter any other humans out in the forest?"

"Three of them, but we killed them all," I said, harshly.

"So I feared. You have stirred up a hornet`s nest, da`len. Their village blames us for your actions," she said, scornfully. "As everywhere, our people are not welcome here. We have stayed too long, and we must move on—quickly."

"Take Merril to the cave and find Tamlen. I understand," I said.

"Go quickly for Tamlen`s life hangs in the balance," said the keeper.

"Pray for me, Keeper," I said, hastily.

I went over to Fenarel to ask him about the human, when he side-tracked me.

"Is the keeper sending you back to that cave to look for Tamlen?" he asked, worry lining his words.

"Does everyone know about the cave?" I asked, in an irritated voice.

"Yes. The clan's been talking about it since that Grey Warden brought you back," he said. "I want to go with you. Keeper Marethari probably won't approve, but I can help find Tamlen."

"All right, come with us," I said, thinking of the spiders we—I encountered last time.

"Good. I`ll follow you, just to make sure Merrill doesn't go running to the keeper when you tell her I'm coming," he said, teasingly.

I walked over towards Paivel, our story teller and historian. Fenarel went to our master craftsman and started talking to him.

"So you have returned to us, da`len. We are grateful you are whole and well," Paivel said.

"I'm glad to be here, as well, Hahren," I said, calmly.

"So you should be! What were you thinking, wandering into that cave without first coming to tell the keeper!" Paivel said, angrily, yet worriedly.

"Tamlen insisted we go inside," I said, innocently.

"Tamlen's idea, eh? And you've no mind of your own?" Paivel asked, suspiciously. "I suppose your youth can be forgiven. Sadly, Tamlen pays the price," he said in a glum and sullen tone. "Losing you would be a terrible crime, da`len. You belong to more than just yourself. Or do you not remember?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity sparking my eyes.

"Let us tell these children of the fall of the Dales. You can honour me by sharing in the telling," Paivel asked.

"Certainly, Hahren," I replied.

"Come, then… help me as I go along," Paivel said.

"Children, hear of the fall of the Dales! Hear the tale of what makes you Dalish," Paivel told in his storytelling voice. "Would you care to begin, da`len?" Paivel asked.

"Long ago, we were slaves to the humans," I told.

"Yes, slaves to a terrible empire the humans built on the darkest magic. When it fell, we became free," Paivel told. "We built a homeland in the Dales, worshipping the Creators and rebuilding the culture and history we lost in our long years of slavery."

"But the humans wouldn`t let us be," I told.

"They were resentful: because we would not worship their gods, and because we put our people first," Paivel told. "Over the years, their nations grew cold toward the Dales. In their eyes, we were blasphemers and cruel tyrants."

"Then the humans declared war on the Dales," I told.

"And so the Dales fell. They took our lands and dispersed our people, forcing us to live in their cities and abandon our gods," Paivel told. "But many of us refused to relinquish our ways. We instead chose to scatter to the winds, wandering the lands."

"We chose wandering the lands rather than the human rule," I told.

"To survive and preserve our culture, the clans stay apart until the day the Elvhanan have a homeland once more," Paivel told.

"We shall return the old ways to those who have lost them," I told.

"We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path," Paivel told the first part of our oath, with pride.

"We are the last Elvenhan. Never again shall we submit," I told the last part of our oath, with intimidation and pride.

The children stared at us with awe. Then they gave us applause.

"Thank you for your forbearance, da`len. You remember both the tale and the Oath of the Dales perfectly," Paivel said, with a hint of pride. "I will let you get back to your tasks. I pray that you find Tamlen quickly and swiftly."

"Thank you, I have to go now," I said.

"Of course. May the gods guide your path, da`len," Paivel greeted.

I walked over to the halla pin. They were beautiful creatures, so elegant and graceful, yet sometimes stubborn. They have soft hearts and kind spirits.

* * *

"Mother what does a halla look like?" Hawke asked.

"Well it almost looks like a buck. Its coat is the most eccentric white you could ever find. Its horns look like the roots of a tree, yet it is a greyish silver," I replied, trying to remember what they looked like. "Their eyes are blacker than the night. Their hoofs are the same colour as their horns. And the sound they make… it immediately melts your heart."

"Oh, they sound like a dream. It`s quite sad that they don`t exist anymore," Hawke sighed. "I would`ve loved to have one and maybe even ride it."

"Yes, but my people treated them as equals, not like the humans treated their mounts. They treated their horses like slaves, forcing them to do their bidding," I muttered, sadness filling my voice.

"Mother, are you all right?" My second eldest son, Alistair, asked.

"Yes, I`m fine," I lied. "May I continue the story?"

"Yes," my children said in unison.

* * *

Maren had a worried look on her face. I've known Maren since I found her hiding from a shemlen group, I saved her life and told Keeper Marethari that Maren has my vote to join the clan, city elf or not. So seeing her worried, troubled me and curiosity took over.

"Aneth ara. Is something wrong, Maren?" I asked.

"Aneth ara. No, just wondering. It`s good to see you recovered," Maren said.

"Ashara. Thank you for your concern," I said. "How are the halla faring?"

"They fare well. The keeper called for the clan to move on, and they will be ready to take us," Maren said. "One is heavy with calf, but it shouldn't be a problem," she said. "May I ask of Tamlen's fate? Some say the clan will leave before we find him."

"Do not worry yourself Maren, I won't allow that to happen," I said, confidently.

"That is quite a relief. The halla mourn our fallen. No sound is more heart-wrenching than their mourning cry," Maren said. "At least they won't be crying over you. They are quite fond of you."

"Ashara. I must admit that the halla are beautiful creatures," I said.

"Ashara. I admire them for their strength and pride. They are equals, not slaves like the shemlen horses," Maren said, with distaste. "At any rate, I do not envy the keeper's decision. I'll pray for Tamlen's safe return."

After talking to Maren, I decided to walk around camp and prayed at most of the gods to help us find Tamlen, swiftly.

I went towards Ilen, the clan's craft smith and shopkeeper. I bought a new quiversful of arrows.

I was on my way to Merrill, when I saw Ashalle, my foster parent.

"Aneth ara, Ashalle. It's good to see you," I greeted.

"By the Creators, it is so good to see you, too. I was so worried. It's a miracle that you're whole and well! Are you all right? Are you dizzy?" Ashalle said, over excitedly and motherly.

"Ashara, Ashalle. You know I`m stronger than everyone thinks. I`m not a child anymore, I`m seventeen, I can take care of myself," I said, convincingly.

"Yes, I know. It's just… All that time you were ill, the keeper didn't know if you were going to live or die!" Ashalle said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been outside the keeper's tent the whole time, praying to the Creators to heal and protect you. I have never been as relieved as when I heard you would pull through!" she said, in her mothering tone. "What happened? Everyone says Tamlen may be dead! What were you thinking?"

"It was Tamlen's idea. I can't say right now," I said, sadness filling my heart.

"That's awful! He's been such a good friend to you since you were mere fledglings," Ashalle said, sternly. "You must be more careful, L`thelan. Your mother and father, may they rest in peace, would be horrified to see you take such risks."

"Okay, I _promise _to be more careful. You`ve never spoke much of my parents, Ashalle," I said, sincerely.

"What happened to them is a sad tale, and it's in the past. Reopening old wounds benefits no one," Ashalle said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't we Dalish strive to learn of our past?" I asked, persuasively.

"True, perhaps you're old enough to hear this, though it… hardly seems like the right time," Ashalle said, again trying to avoid this.

"Is there ever a good time?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Very well, if I do not tell you now, you'll only wonder, and that is never a good thing," Ashalle said. "Your mother was a hunter—one of the finest. And your father was the keeper before Marethari. He was with us for a very long time," Ashalle said. "Your mother was from another clan, and her elders did not approve of the match. She and your father had to meet in secret," Ashalle said, sadness filling her words. "One day, bandits caught them alone in the forest. Your father was killed, but not before making sure your mother had escaped."

"My father was killed by bandits?" I said, the blow of realisation was like a fist pounding me on my chest.

"Yes, but also city elves, too. Those of our kind living with the humans do not hold to the old ways. They would even kill their own kind, if their masters told them, but some, like Maren, are not like that," Ashalle said, with disgust, yet inspiration. "Your mother held long enough to give birth to you, but grief wracked her heart. One night, she… she simply walked into the moonlight and never returned."

"My mother… abandoned me?" I asked, I could feel the traitor tears rolling down my cheeks.

I quickly wiped my tears off. Hopefully Ashalle hadn't seen them.

"She just… couldn't carry on without your father," Ashalle said. "The clan decided not to discuss this around you, lest it poison your heart with sadness."

"I can`t believe you kept this from me. All these years I thought you found me as an orphan in the woods, like everyone told me," I said, rage flowing with my words.

"Our people have learned to live with much sorrow, it seemed only right that we not dwell on it," Ashalle said, sorrowfully. "Your mother did leave you a gift, something of your father's for you to have once you were older. Perhaps the time has come…"

"You only remember this after seventeen years?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I was waiting for the right time, until you were grown. But you are grown now, aren't you?" Ashalle said. "Take this key. You'll see some chests behind the storage aravel by the halla pen. One of them was you mother's," she said. "Its contents are yours, if you wish."

I went towards the storage aravel. My mother`s chest was made from the finest ironbark, painted white. Inside I found an heirloom necklace. I immediately put it on, as a reminder of my parents, since this was the only one I had.

I went back towards Merril's direction and found her. Fenarel was quite quiet.

"The Keeper told me I'm to accompany you back to these caves," Merril said. "As her apprentice, I may see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course."

"Fenarel is coming with us. Any objections?" I asked, sarcastically.

"That depends on the keeper. I thought we're to go alone," Merril said.

"I say he comes with. Keeper's permission or not," I said.

"Fine, but if the keeper gets angry, it's on your head," Merril said, sarcastically. "So that's settled. Are you ready to go? We're wasting our chances of finding Tamlen, alive."

"If you're so hasty then let's head out now," I said.

"Then let us make haste while daylight lasts," Merril said.

We left camp and headed towards the clearing.

After a couple of hours we found the clearing.

I had my fingers crossed and made a silent prayer to the Creators. Then we started searching…


	5. Chapter 4: Darkspawn

Hey! I'm back! *waves happily*

Again, I do not own ANY of the DA/ME characters. Except for my OCs.

Adious amigos!

################################################## ############################

4. Darkspawn

My mind was plagued by thought, why did the Warden save me? I tried to settle it, but there must've been a reason. Why else would he save an elf?

"Did the shem ever say why he saved me?" I asked Fenarel, in a whispering voice.

"He only spoke to the keeper. But that is a good question. Yes, I wonder why?" he said, thoughtfully.

"Seems like Tamlen isn't here, let's move on. What do you say L`thelan?" Merril asked, cautiously.

"Yes, but let's just make sure. Just in case," I replied.

We had finished searching in the clearing, again. No sign of Tamlen or his… I shuddered at the thought.

We had just turned the corner.

Whoooooosh! I stood petrified.

"L`thelan, are you okay? Did it hit you?" Fenarel said, worry in his voice.

"N-no it missed, by a couple of inches," I shuddered. "D-did you see where it came from?"

"No, but I found it," Merril said, with pride.

She handed over what seemed to be an ordinary arrow. That's when I noticed the markings.

"Lau! Merril look at these markings, please tell me my eyes deceive me," I said, rage and sadness filling my words.

"Lau, you do not deceive your eyes, this is a… Dalish arrow," Merril said the words from my thoughts; suddenly her hand flew over to her mouth.

"You two keep walking and keep your guard up. I'll go around, through the bushes and ambush whoever shot at us," I explained, rage filling my words, _did Tamlen do this?_

"Ma nuvenin, L`thelan. See you on the other side," Merril said. "Hmmm, the human tongue is quite funny."

_(Sigh)_ "Don't try to understand it," I chuckled.

We parted and I started lurking, almost stalking in the bushes. I heard the birds singing, the deer lazing about, the trees swaying with the wind. Everything sounded okay; suddenly I heard a sound that didn't quite fit in…

I wrote quickly on a small sheet of leather with my quilt and wound it around an arrow. I shot the arrow at the direction Merril and Fenarel went.

"Okay!" Merril shouted, shock in her voice.

I nearly burst out in laughter, she always puts the brave face on and now she's the one that's afraid.

I went towards the rim of the bushes. I saw Merril turning the corner. She seemed tense, so did I.

"Raaaaargh!" came the voice of the creature.

"NOW!" I exclaimed towards Merril.

She nodded her head and set up barrier around her and Fenarel.

That's when we saw the creatures come out of the bushes. They were ghastly; they smelt of death and rotten flesh. What are these creatures?

I took my time to get the perfect aim and shot…

Whoooooosh! The arrow flew from my bowstring.

"Raaaaa-" it hit its target.

The other one turned around and started shooting his crossbow wildly in my direction. I had but a split second to react, leave my cover or leave Merril and Fenarel?

"Jierda!" Merril`s voice came.

The creatures head was gone, and in its place was but a liquid, black with corruption and taint…

I nearly ran towards Merril.

"What were those things? Were those darkspawn?" Merril asked.

"That would make sense," I said.

Relief washed over me as soon as I saw that the darkspawn had a quiversful of Dalish arrows. My heart stopped and realized what it could men. I shrugged it off.

"I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them," Merril said, with distaste. "Where did they come from? Were they here before?"

"I think I would've noticed," I said, sarcastically.

"Let's move on and hope we don't meet any more of these monsters," Merril said. "Before we go, are you all right? Were you hurt during the fight?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You… do look rather pale, now that Merril's mentioned it. And I don't mean the regular **_you_** pale, but paler than normal," Fenarel expressed Merril's worry.

"What are you implying?" I probed.

"Nothing… forget I said anything. Let's go," Merril said.

"Since when did you tell me what to do?" I 'asked'.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm used to working on my own," Merril said.

"Okay, let's move on," I said.

We went on and that's when I saw the camp up ahead. It was shem, no doubt.

"I wonder whose camp this is. Do you remember it being here?" Merril asked.

"Maybe it belonged to the shemlen who found me," I guessed.

"You're probably right. Didn't he say he was headed back to the cave?" Merril asked. "If so he's not here anymore. And we've seen no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should…"

Suddenly there was a strong breeze then… nothing.

"Wait… Do you hear that?" Merril asked.

"No forest creatures. It's too quiet," I said.

"Exactly. The forest is too… still. Something is in the air… something unnatural," Merril examined.

"Careful, I don't like this. Be wary," I said.

"It seems whatever you woke up inside that cave has… spread outside," Merril examined further. "The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there quickly."

"Follow m—stop! Their up ahead, waiting for us. Merril you take the back, Fenarel you defend Merril and I'll try and distract them," I explained the plan of attack.

"Okay," came Merril and Fenarel's voice in unison.

"Aaaaaaargh!" I yelled, as I charged towards the defiled creatures. "Die!"

I charged in and distracted them, whilst Merril was conjuring her spells and Fenarel was protecting her.

"Shlaloth!" Merril conjured.

The darkspawn had all just turned into… birds?

"Well done, now let`s move on!" I yelled towards them.

"Ma nuvenin, L`thelan," Merril said, her voice seemed tired and her breath was laboured.

"Merril, you need not follow if you are drained. I haven't any lyrium potions," I said, noticing the strain the magic had put on her.

"No, 'tis alright. I can handle a few spells," she countered.

"As stubborn as ever," I chuckled, and we left the encampment.

We finally made it to the cave. Something in the air felt… different.

"Okay, this is the cave. As soon as we enter, promise me you'll be careful. I can't afford to lose either of you," I commanded.

"Okay, I'll conjure an orb of light. Merada se no darke!" Merril conjured.

"Thank you Merril," I praised. "Now move on and don't get lost or try and be the hero."

We entered down the passage. It felt like Tamlen stood right next to me.

"So these are the ruins? Interesting," Merril said. "But we must find Tamlen—or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with those… **_things_** about."

"Don't talk like that! You don't know. That's even if he's still in here," I exclaimed.

"Sashara, I`m sorry. You're right. We should explore further before I go on about my fears," Merril concluded.

We went towards the door when we saw the corpses lying around.

I bent down and inspected it, "It's fresh. The Warden must've been here not too long ago."

"Maybe we'll find him in here," Fenarel said.

We went through the temple and found that, instead of spiders, we had darkspawn.

We finally made it to the room the mirror was in. We entered the room and saw the Grey Warden.

"So you were the one fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat," he said. "You're the elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I'm surprised you've recovered so quickly."

"Pleased to meet you Grey Warden, but if you heard fighting, why didn't you help?" I asked.

"I would've, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills here were yours, as you can see," he said. "My name is Duncan, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious."

"Andaran atish`an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merril, the keeper's apprentice," Merril greeted.

"And I am Fenarel. Did you… come here alone, human? Battling all those creatures?" Fenarel asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes, though I must admit, you took a great deal of pressure off me," Duncan said. "Your keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen," I said.

"So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror," Duncan questioned.

"Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out," I answered.

"I see. That's… unfortunate," Duncan said. "The Grey Wardens have seen artefacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time, some of them simply… break," he said. "They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must've released it…" he said. "It's what made you sick—and Tamlen, too, I presume."

"So it's true, I had the darkspawn plague," I said, glumly.

"You have it still! And it will infect others so long as this mirror exists," Duncan explained. "Your recovery is only temporary, I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

"Then what should I do?" I asked.

"First, we deal with the mirror. It is a pestilence and a threat," Duncan explained.

"What about Tamlen?" I questioned, with doubt.

"I am afraid he is no longer here," Duncan concluded.

Duncan drew his blade and drove it through the mirror. It shattered into millions of shards.

"It is done," Duncan said. "Now let`s leave this cursed place. I must speak with the keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"I agree. Let`s leave," I said, with a heavy heart.

"I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it's safe. Lead on," Duncan concluded.

We left the cave and headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 5: Joining the Wardens

Hey! Got this chap and chap 4 finished.

I do not own any DA/ME characters, except for my OCs.

Chow!

################################################## ####################

5. Joining the Wardens

"I'm relieved you have returned! And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan," Keeper Marethari greeted.

"I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper," Duncan greeted.

"Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?" Keeper Marethari asked.

"If he was alive, the darkspawn would've killed him," I said, with a heavy heart.

"There… there were darkspawn in the cave?" Keeper Marethari asked, with doubt.

'There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here," Duncan concluded.

"Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan," Keeper Marethari agreed. "Merril, warn the hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away," Merril said and left.

"Da`len, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure," Keeper Marethari said.

"Very well, Keeper," I replied.

"Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead," Keeper Marethari ordered. "Follow me, Duncan. I am eager to hear what you have to say."

With a heavy heart, I went to Paivel. _I can't believe everyone thinks Tamlen is dead. What proof is there? None, nothing, zero, so why does every one think he's dead? He's not dead, I can feel it in my guts._

"Aneth ara, Paivel," I greeted.

"Aneth ara. So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen? What happened, da`len? Is he truly lost to us?" Paivel asked.

"It's my fault. I failed the clan. I should've told him we should come back, I should've touched it instead of him," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "It's my fault, why did I let this happen?"

"You've done nothing of the sort, da`len. Do not blame yourself. It wouldn't be much different if you were gone, everyone would grieve for you, as well," Paivel said, reassuringly and confidently. "It seems the will of the Creators, that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep," Paivel said to himself. "Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye."

"That poem sounds familiar… The keeper wants you to prepare a service," I said, with a heavy heart.

"Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond," Paivel said. "Tell the keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on."

"Thank you, Hahren," I thanked.

"I ask only one thing, if I may. This… Grey Warden. You have met him now, yes? Is he a good man?" Paivel asked.

"He saved my life, and is a friend to the clan," I concluded.

"Interesting. What is it he talks to the keeper about, I wonder? Perhaps you should go and ask," Paivel advised.

"Thank you, Hahren. I will leave you to your duties," I concluded.

"Of course. May the gods guide your path, da`len," Paivel greeted.

"Goodbye, see you later," I greeted.

I saw Fenarel walking around in circles, tense. I went towards him.

"I wish we could've found Tamlen. If those creatures… oh, I can't bear to think about that," Fenarel said to himself.

"Talking to yourself, I see. Don't worry; I won't tell the clan that you're going crazy," I joked. Seeing the emotion in his eyes, I said, "Don't worry I'm sure they didn't get him."

_(Sigh)_ "Hmmm, probably better to die alone then with those things," Fenarel said, he's head was clearly somewhere else. "I had heard rumours about you and him… they said you two made a great match."

His words sent my heart to a screeching halt, "W-w-what rumours?" I asked. "Please tell me they didn`t know about it. I'm going to kill—Oh, I think I`m going to-"

I had barely thought of it when I felt a warm sensation come from my abdomen and slowly started to encase itself towards my throat. I had barely made it to the bushes when the sensation made my stomach lurch its contents. Just as I rose, the world around me started to spin and I could only feel as gravity forced me towards the ground.

The last thing I saw was Fenarel catching me, before everything went black.

"L`thelan, are you all right?!" I heard Fenarel's husky, yet tender voice, but it sounded so distant. "Merril! Get Keeper Marethari and the Warden, and be quick!" he sounded so worried. "L`thelan, don`t die, please don`t die," I heard him whisper, he sounded so caring.

I heard footsteps and then a new pair of arms embraced me, they were more muscular and the armour pieces probed my skin.

"It`s starting to progress. Merril, Fenarel go to her aravel and look for a blanket. Marethari get the vial, you know which one I speak of," came the husky voice of the Warden.

It felt like an eternity before the others came back, but in reality, it was but a few measly seconds.

I felt something being pressed against my lips… and then the liquid started pouring down my throat. It felt like burning iron, swishing slowly down my throat. The head ache that followed was… excruciating.

_(Chuckles)_ "Seems like she`s become a Grey Warden, faster then I hoped," Duncan`s husky voice came. "As soon as she may leave, she will accompany me to the ruins of Ostagar."

"I don`t want to leave the clan, yet," I replied hoarsely.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me in a crushing embrace.

"Whoa! I barely survive the Taint, and now I`m going to be crushed to death, by a hug, I might add," I joked, as Fenarel released his iron grip.

"I`m sorry, it`s just… I- we came so close to losing you, again," he said, tenderness consuming his words.

"Aaaaaw! Thanks, but it`ll take more than a stupid Taint to bring me down," I joked, but there was an eerie silence from Fenarel.

_(Chuckles)_ "I see your humour is still here. You remind me of another Warden," Duncan`s voice came.

_(Gasp then giggles)_ "First the Taint, then the crushing hug and now nearly a heart-attack, this just isn`t my day," I said, flailing my arms sarcastically into the air.

_(Chuckles)_ "Yes, you are almost exactly like him," Duncan said.

I decided it was safe enough to open my eyes. The light and cool air did not mingle well with my eyes. They stung, but I forced them to open even wider. After the blurring had sub-sided, I saw two grinning faces staring at me.

"Why are you both smiling like shemlen," I asked, suddenly forgetting that the Warden was human. "Sorry, I meant that towards Fenarel, who is also smiling like an idiot," I added sarcastically, the look on his face was priceless. Suddenly I felt the urge to ask the Warden the questions that were plaguing my mind, "When do I have to leave? How long have I been out? Where am I? Did they already hold Tamlen`s funeral? What hap-"

_(Chuckles)_ "It has barely been an hour, a quick recovery, I must remark. We are currently in your aravel. Tamlen`s ceremony was stopped, until you recovered and we leave after the ceremony," he said, while walking out. He turned back to give me a final look then added, "Welcome to our order."

_(Gulp) _"Did he just say what I think he said?" I asked, as I realised what the liquid was… well sort of.

"Yes, you`re now a Grey Warden," Fenarel said, somewhere under the happy face was one filled with grief, yearning for something, but I could not decipher it.

"Well, I guess I should leave," I said standing up.

Suddenly I felt Fenarel grab my shoulder and whip me back. "Don`t leave," he said.

When I saw the look in his eyes, it startled me. Suddenly he bent forward and our lips met.

I resisted and pushed him away, sprinting towards the ceremony.

"L`thelan, wait I`m sorry," Fenarel`s voice trailed from behind.

It's a good thing that I was the fastest in my clan. I was at the ceremony within seconds and I stood at Duncan`s side.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this; Fenarel kissed you? I only knew about Alistair," Garrus asked, giving me a menacing look.

"…Uhm… any questions children?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

The children, seeing the pleading look of 'please help me out here' on my face, all lifted their hands.

"Yes, Mordin," I asked, in a sigh of relief.

"What liquid or formula was used? Never heard of something like that, hmm, must do research," Mordin asked, he may be the youngest, but is he the smartest, probably because he's a salarian.

"Wait, before you all pull your omni-tools out, it isn't going to be there," I almost whispered at the children.

They all took out their omni-tools and start to do research. After an hour or so, Duncan started to tap harder, faster and more agitated at the omni-tool and he lost his temper, which is never a good sign from a krogan.

"**RRRRRAAAAARGH! I CAN`T FIND THE BLASTED THING!**" he roared.

The children all scattered to the winds while he went on with his rampage. He starts punching holes in the floors and walls and throws everything and anything that was in his reach, in random directions. Garrus looks at me, the same look he gives me when Wrex loses his temper.

I stand up with a sigh and walk casually over to my son.

"Honey, I did warn you. How `bout I go on with the story and you listen?" I asked compromisingly, resting my hands on his shoulder.

"O… kay," Duncan said.

"Come children, your brother isn't on a 'destroy everything' rampage anymore," I shouted, I hear nervous laughter from the children and a faint chuckle from Duncan.

"Well that's settled, but could you please tell me about this Fen-" Garrus was starting to say, when I chirped in.

"On with the story," I said, giving a smug smile towards Garrus.

"Bu-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" the children shushed in unison.

Garrus sat down beside me and gestured for me to continue.

"Mom, I think Alistair's found a girl!" Duncan and Hawke crowed just as I was about to continue.

"I have not! Why won't you guys listen to mom's story!?" he yelled.

I knew quarian body language well enough, due to my years with Tali, and could see my son blushing underneath the enviro-suit.

"Hmmm, pheromones, increased. Heart rate, increasing. Must be lying," Mordin said, scanning his brother with his omni-tool.

Alistair flashed a deadly glare towards Mordin. Mordin scooted behind Hawke within an instant.

"Why are you blushing when you`re not guilty?" I asked my son.

"Because I didn`t! Besides, she`s just a friend," he replied.

"Oooooooooooo, just a friend, is it," Duncan and Hawke crowed.

The others just stared in sympathy.

"Leave him alone you guys. If he's got a girl, good for him, but that doesn't mean you have to rub your dirty little noses into his business," came Lethelan's voice.

"Oooooooooooo, we`re so scared!" Duncan and Hawke said sarcastically, embracing each other in a whimpering cuddle. The act quickly vanished. "Look, our big sis is standing up for Alistair!"

A deep growl emerged from Lethelan`s chest, and she said the words through her clenched teeth, "If you don`t stop now, you will regret it later!"

I`ve always been impressed by my daughter`s turian side.

_(Gulp)_ "O-okay," fear slowly spreading across Duncan and Hawke`s faces.

Suddenly the look flew of their faces and a flare of something all too familiar glinted in their eyes.

"Bring it on!" they both roared in unison

They were charging towards L`thelan, who stood there looking at them nonchalantly. They both crashed into the place where L`thelan stood just a moment before. She stood laughing behind them. She has my extremely fast reflexes, due to our Elvenhan side.

As they turned around, they're both lifted by biotic barriers.

"Glad to see you came to help me, Shi`ala," Lethelan said to her younger sister.

"I swear me and you are the only mature ones around here," came Shi`ala's beautiful voice.

"Why, of all things our _turian_ sister _could`ve_ been, she had to be a _biotic_!" Hawke shouted towards Duncan.

"I`m not an ordinary turian, or have you both forgotten?" she said, nudging her head towards Garrus and me.

A sly smile spreads across my face, as well as a blush.

"C'mon children, otherwise we`re not going to have the reunion here," I said, nudging Garrus to say something to encourage them to stop.

"And Shi`ala and L`thelan will be babysitting you all," Garrus said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Okay, we`ll stop," Duncan and Hawke said reluctantly.

"We're going to drop the barriers, any sudden moves and we'll lift you up again," Shi`ala and L`thelan cautioned in unison.

"All right," they said.

After they are put down, they come to sit down.

"So, Alistair, who`s the lucky girl?" I asked.

I caught him off guard and he twists his fingers nervously. "Mon`Reega vas Normandy," he mumbled.

"What!? Speak louder," I asked, fearing that my hearing was correct.

"Mon`Reega vas Normandy," he said, clearly.

Garrus' jaw dropped in unison with mine. We stare at each other for a moment.

"Isn't that Tali and Kal`Reegar's daughter?" I asked.

"Yes," Alistair replied, sheepishly.

"At least we're friends with him, he's… very protective of her," Garrus said.

I saw Duncan and Hawke giggling in the back.

"Fingolfin, Alassë!" I shouted my two pets' names in their elvish forms.

Suddenly Wulfe and Witherfang bound around the corner.

"Amin dele ten' sen," I said towards the hound and the kitsune.

"Rhaich," Wulfe, the kitsune, said.

Witherfang stared at Wulfe. They both spoke in their own doggish language and went to sit behind Duncan and Hawke. Both children sat as straight as steel rods. The two hounds stared at each other for a brief moment and shook their heads.

"Mom, what did you just say? We don`t understand Elvish," came the reply from Shi`ala.

"I said to Witherfang and Wulfe that I am worried about them," I said, pointing my finger at Duncan and Hawke.

"Oh, so what did Wulfe say?" L`thelan asked, pretending not to understand.

"Curses, he isn't quite fond of the idea of them looking after kids," I said.

"Hey! We`re no-"

Wulfe glared at Duncan and Hawke. They both went quiet.

"Okay, can mother continue story. Must put on datapad, for future reference," Mordin almost demanded.

* * *

As I was saying my goodbyes to my clan, the keeper slipped me a ring.

"Thanks," I whispered, as I went to Duncan`s side.

"Come, L`thelan. We will be traveling south through the Hinterlands and settle at the ruins of Ostagar. Many people will think that you are still a recruit, do not worry, I will sort something out with the king," Duncan explained.

"Thank you," I said.

We walked for three days, when we finally made it to the Ostagar ruins.

Duncan was quiet through the entire journey through the Hinterlands.

I had noticed more of his details during those three days:

Duncan had long black hair that he kept in a ponytail. His eyes were a dark brown. He smelt of, strangely enough, a fresh leather pelt, his skin was a dark, very dark tan colour. He had a strong and sturdy body frame.

"Ho there, Duncan!" a man, clad in golden armour, greeted.

"Your majesty, I wasn`t expecting a-" Duncan said, before the king interrupted.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you`d miss all the fun!" he chuckled.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan chuckled.

"Then I`ll have the mighty Duncan at my side after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you`ve found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" he asked, turning towards me.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty, to our latest **_Warden_**," Duncan said, stepping closer.

"A Warden? Already? Anyway, there`s no need to be so formal Duncan. We`ll be shedding blood together, after all," Cailan said and turned towards me. "Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

"I am L`thelan your Majesty," I greeted, bowing slightly.

"Pleased to meet you! But you need not bow. The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them," Cailan said, smiling warmly. "You are Dalish, are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honour."

"You know of the Dalish?" I asked, dumbfounded that he could know I am Dalish.

"I have… encountered your people once or twice. I recognized you from your markings," Cailan said, briefly pointing at my tattoos.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, but should we not wait for Arle Eamon? He`s men will be here in three days," Duncan

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We`ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different," Cailan said, a stern, confident and angered look upon his face.

"You sound very confident of that," I said.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan asked, laughing softly.

"Your Majesty, I`m not certain the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you might wish," Duncan said.

"I`m not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we`ve seen no sign of the archdemon," Cailan replied, turning back towards Duncan.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

Cailan walked a bit away from us, hands behind his back and a disappointed look on his face.

"I`d hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do," Cailan said, disappointed that he couldn`t get the battle he wanted. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Cailan left with a few of his guards. Duncan had a worried look upon his face.

"What the king said is true. They`ve won several battles against the Darkspawn here," Duncan said, once the king was out of earshot.

"Yet you don`t sound very reassured," I noted.

"I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling," Duncan said, leading me towards the bridge.

"Then maybe we should move quickly," I said.

"Yes. We should proceed with the ritual… Sorry, I forgot. We should go tend the other recruits," Duncan said.

"A hot meal might be nice, first," I said, rubbing my belly as it rumbled softly.

_(Chuckles)_ "I agree! We have until night fall to begin the ritual," Duncan said. "Go find Alistair and the other recruits. Find me at the campfire, next to Teyrn Loghain's tent."

I stood still for a moment and watched Duncan walk away. My stomach growled and I started crossing the bridge.

I entered the encampment. There were Chantry sisters and priests blessing some of the warriors. I walked towards the quarter master, but stopped when I heard a young looking shem talking to one of the guards women. I only made out the last sentence.

"…I take that silent glare as a no."

The women stomped off, her cheeks two shades of red.

I stood behind the man and tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and faced me, his cheeks blood red.

_Did he just squeal? Don`t shemlen pigs or women do that? _I thought, but rubbed it off.

"Well, you`re not what I thought you`d be," he remarked.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, me and ser knight were just betting on what the third recruit would be," he said. "Not an elf. Yet here you are," he chuckled. "The name`s Daveth. It`s about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up for our benefit."

"Firstly, I am **_not_** a recruit. Secondly, I am a **_Dalish_**. And thirdly, what do you know about this ritual?" I asked curiously.

"I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit," Daveth explained. "I`m thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

"So what? That wouldn`t frighten me," I shrugged.

"Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn? What isn`t to be scared of?" Daveth asked.

"Cannibals have been no different from our ordinary game; they have the same primal instincts as any other wolf. Beasts are either my friend or my dinner; their choice. Witches are no different from apostates, are they not? And I`ve faced a few darkspawn just a few days ago," I explained, were all shem this weak?

"Okay, didn`t expect a **_girl_** to know so much. Anyway, it`s all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch," Daveth said, and I giggled slightly. "I guess we`ll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

"I`ll watch your back **_if_** you watch mine," I replied.

"Oh, I`ll watch your back," Daveth replied, chuckling.

"You`re a charmer, I see," I giggled.

"That`s me!" Daveth said and we both laughed. "Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That`s where I`ll be, if you need me for anything."

I watched Daveth walk over to Duncan. I went up the flat staircase and saw an odd looking Redcliffe soldier. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face me.

_At least __**he**__ didn`t squeal_, I thought.

"Greetings, you must be the third recruit we`ve heard about?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes, I am L`thelan, but I am **_not_** a recruit. I **_am_** a **_Warden_**," I greeted.

"Oh, sorry. Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as knight under the command of Arle Eamon," Jory blubbered. "I wasn`t aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human," Jory explained, as I glared at him.

"I`d rather not talk about that. It`s too personal," I replied to his confusion.

"As you wish," Jory replied respectfully. "Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?"

"Daveth said we might be going into the Wilds," I replied.

"I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I suppose since you`re finally here I`d best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there."

I watched as Jory joined Daveth and Duncan. I left the area and saw a kennel master fumbling with a muzzle and a poultice.

I walked closer and listened.

"Hmmm. This isn`t good. I`d hate to waste such a promising member of the breed," the kennel master muttered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"Are you the new Warden? I could use some help," he replied.

"What`s the problem?" I asked.

"This is a kitsune. Smart, ancient and strong breed. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor thing swallowed darkspawn blood," he replied. "I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first."

"And I take it you want me to do it. Very well, I`ll give it a shot," I said grabbing the muzzle and entering the small pen.

The kitsune looks up at me respectfully, backing down from his aggressive stance. I can see intelligence in his eyes, as well as a great deal of pain. This animal is very ill.

I come slowly closer to the kitsune, holding out my hand in front of me and looking away. I felt the kitsune`s snout against my hand. I swiftly hold the muzzle out for him to sniff. As he sniffs it, I slip it onto his snout and over his mouth. He growls weakly, but doesn`t challenge me. As I clip it onto the back of his head, he whimpers plaintively.

I leave the pen and tap on the kennel master`s shoulder. He looked into the pen and saw the kitsune with the muzzle upon his snout.

"Well done! Now I can treat the kitsune properly—poor thing," the kennel master said. "Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?"

"I might be. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"There`s a particular herb I could use to improve the kitsune`s chances. It`s a flower that grows in the swamps here, if I remember," he said. "If you happen across it, I could use it. It`s very distinctive; all white with a blood-red centre."

"I`ll see if I can find one," I replied.

"Good. In the meantime, I`ll begin treating our poor friend."

I walked across the field and stood between a Templar`s tent and the quarter master`s forgery. I went up the flat staircase between them and then to another one on my right. I saw a mage and another shem, but something was different about **_him_**…

I ducked behind one of the pillars and listened to their conversation, cloaking myself for extra cover.

"What is it **_now_**? Haven`t Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" the mage asked, agitated.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence," the shem said sarcastically.

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king`s orders, I might add!" the mage said, his voice raising higher and higher with each sentence.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the shem asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tell her I shall not be harassed in this manner!" the mage fumed.

"Yes, I was harassing **_you_** by delivering a message," the shem said.

I smiled at the shem's glibness.

"Your glibness does you no credit," the mage said, trying to calm down.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one," the shem said.

I giggled softly.

"Enough! I will speak with the woman if I must!" the mage fumed, turning around.

I broke my cloak and walked in, as if I had not witnessed anything.

"Get out of my way, fool!" the mage said, nearly bumping into me, had I not dodged him.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," the shem said, smiling towards me.

"I know exactly what you mean," I replied.

"It`s like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. **_That_** would give the darkspawn something to think about," the shem said, but a new look came upon his face. "Wait, we haven`t met, have we? I don`t suppose you happen to be another mage?"

_(Giggle)_ "Don`t worry, I`m no mage. Lest I can hide a staff in my pockets," I giggled.

_(Chuckles)_ "Now **_that_** would be a sight to see. Less being yelled at for me, then. Though the day is still young," he said. "Wait, I **_do_** know who you are. You`re Duncan`s new recruit, the Dalish," he said, smiling sheepishly towards me. "I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"No need, but just one thing; I am no **_recruit_**, I have already done this… **_ritual_**," I said. "And you must be Alistair," I guessed. "If you are not, please tell me where he is."

"Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad, I hope," he said, smiling sheepishly at me. "No need to worry about running around camp, I`m Alistair. And I did not know you were already a Warden. My apologies. Seems like I am no longer the junior member of the order," he said. "As the **_ex_**-junior member of the order, I`ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is L`thelan," I greeted.

"Right. That was the name," Alistair said. "You know… it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"You want **_more_** women in the Wardens, do you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Would that be so terrible? Not that I`m some drooling lecher or anything," Alistair said, I glared even harder, "Please stop looking at me like that." I stopped and then he continued, "So, I`m curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

The memories of them ambushed me, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away, before Alistair could notice them.

"Yes. Just recently," I replied.

"I`ve only fought them once up close. And that was before the battles here started… which Duncan has kept me out of so far. Tell me, did you find them as monstrous as I did?"

"Hideous. Dangerous. But killable," I replied.

"You`ll be at an advantage, then. Most new re—Wardens have never even **_seen_** darkspawn," Alistair replied. "Anyhow, whenever you`re ready let`s head back to Duncan. I imagine he`s eager to get things started."

"That argument I saw… what was it about?" I asked cautiously.

"With the mage? The Circle is here at the king`s request and the Chantry doesn`t like that one bit. They just **_love_** letting mages know how unwelcome they are," Alistair said, but I sensed there was more coming. "**_This_** puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I **_was_** once a Templar."

"**_That_** would be awkward," I replied.

"I`m sure the revered mother meant it as an insult—sending me as her messenger—and the mage picked right up on that," Alistair said. "I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we`re all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn`t get the same speech."

"I wonder if they even listened. They probably tried to glare each other to death," I said.

_(Chuckles)_ "Good thing we took their weapons and stationed guards up. Would`ve been a blood bath," Alistair said. "Anyway, weren`t we trying to leave?" he asked.

"What about the other recruits?" I asked.

"Daveth and Ser Jory are here in camp. Have you met them?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, in fact, both of them," I replied.

"That makes things easy, then. They`ll both be back with Duncan by now," Alistair noted. "And shouldn`t we be joining them?"

"I look forward to traveling with you," I said, smiling warmly.

"You do? Huh. That`s a switch," Alistair remarked at my willingness. "If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!"

I was surprised that I had to be the leader. 'Tis he not the older member?

I rubbed it off and walked towards Duncan and the recruits. Duncan saw us approaching and smiled warmly.

_Here we go_, I thought to myself.


End file.
